


Fennec

by versaphile



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Humor, M/M, Post Finale, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/pseuds/versaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should never have let Arthur choose his costume. <i>"You're a fox," Arthur smirked. "You'll be the envy of all the other foxes."</i></p>
<p>Prompt fic for keyword: fennec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fennec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowgrouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowgrouse/gifts).



Merlin knew it had been a mistake for them to pick out each other's Halloween costumes. Or rather, it had been a mistake to let Arthur pick out _his_. It was supposed to be a way to help Arthur acclimatise to modern culture, not an excuse for Arthur to mock him. Of course, his entire life has been an excuse for Arthur to mock him, so he shouldn't have been surprised.

"What the hell am I supposed to be? Some kind of fluffy bat?" Merlin pouted. "Our costumes were supposed to be _sexy_. Fluffy bat ears are not sexy."

"Of course you're sexy," Arthur insisted, straightening the ears sitting atop Merlin's head. "You're a _fox_." He smirked as he stroked one ear. "These will be the envy of all the other foxes."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Have you turned into a furry? I knew I should have kept you away from the internet."

Arthur blinked at him. "A what? No, I don't want to know. We shouldn't have saved the world, you know, if everyone is going to be so perverted."

"Says the man who dressed up his boyfriend as a fluffy animal."

"A foxy fluffy animal," Arthur said, and let his hand slide down from the false ear to Merlin's real one. He rubbed his thumb along the edge of the shell, and his smirk melted into something warm and adoring. Merlin's resistence, what little there was of it, crumbled away.

" _Fine_ ," Merlin sighed, leaning a little into Arthur's hand. Which apparently suited Arthur just fine, as he leaned in to take advantage and mouth at Merlin's neck. "I'll wear it to the party. But there better not be a tail."

Arthur chuckled against his neck. "There's a tail," he admitted, nuzzling his way up Merlin's jaw. "But I'm saving that for after the party."

Merlin decided, later, that letting Arthur choose his costume had been a _brilliant_ idea.


End file.
